As communication devices have evolved, the communication devices started including a display that is used to display a call log. A call log is a useful feature that allows a user to see different calls, such as, outgoing calls, received calls, missed calls, and the like. With the advent of modern communication protocols, such as, the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), a user may have a single Address of Record (AoR) that is associated multiple communication devices. For example, the user may have a desktop computer and a cell phone associated with the AoR. When a call is received using the AoR, call logs between the two communication devices are only synchronized under certain conditions. For example, U.S. Patent Application No 2009/0163244 discloses that when a call is answered by one communication device, a missed call log of a second communication device may be changed to answered.